Song of Bonds
by Stederion
Summary: Mikuo doesn't sing although he has talent in music, but his friend Rinto is interested in turning him into a singer. One can do only so much, but when everyone has a part in fulfilling this mission, Mikuo starts to feel something change inside him...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back after three months! I had been trying to write a new story but can't seem to do it right until recently...

So here it is! Hope you'll enjoy this story too! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Mikuo loves the rain as long as his laundry is dry

It had been raining for hours. The humidity of the air made the usually cheerful streets look gloomy.

The atmosphere at Senritsu High School was no different. Humid cold air has a negative impact on musical instruments as well as people's moods, worsening the musical theory class going on at Class 2-C.

Hatsune Mikuo tapped his pencil on the blank manuscript paper, his glassy eyes gazing at the scenery outside. He mildly remembered his supposedly drenched laundry he took out to dry this morning. The weather seemed fine then. A bit too breezy, perhaps.

Mikuo went on to think about lunch. Living alone and running low on money, he doesn't have much of a choice. He had been feeding on egg sandwiches for days now. He wondered if Rinto would treat him to some chips.

Rinto, Mikuo's desk-mate and friend, nudged Mikuo. "Teacher's coming," he said, passing his paper to Mikuo. "Take mine."

Mikuo nodded and took Rinto's paper, sliding his blank one over to Rinto. "Thank you," he said, a small smile gracing his face.

The teacher came along soon enough. She looked at the paper on Mikuo's desk. "May I see your paper, Hatsune?"

Mikuo took the paper and held it out while Rinto pretended to write something on the paper on his desk.

The teacher looked through the scribbled notes, then sighed. "You haven't been doing well lately, have you, Hatsune?"

"The rain affected me," Mikuo said truthfully.

"You'll have to redo it." The teacher turned and left.

Mikuo and Rinto quietly exchanged papers once more, heaving sighs of relief.

"Thank you," Mikuo said again.

"No problem." Rinto smiled. "It's tough being Miku's brother, huh?"

Mikuo fingered his bangs. He always does that when he's uneasy. "It is," he agreed.

Rinto nodded, then turned his attention to his paper.

Mikuo focused on the paper as well, swiftly penning in a note. He even managed a little hum.

Rinto was excited by Mikuo's humming. Mikuo doesn't sing, but when he rarely does, it always seemed to excite Rinto. He felt something so special in that voice. Something too wonderful to pass up.

Is that what they call potential?

Rinto finally made up his mind. He's going to turn Mikuo into a singer. It shouldn't be too hard since Rinto is one himself, right?

* * *

A/N: There you go! Did you enjoy it? OwO


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was so encouraged by the views and review and faves and follows that I can't help but update sooner XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Rinto doesn't look like it, but he's pretty considerate

Rinto's cousins, Kagamine Rin and Len, are very famous. Rinto is always proud of them and keeps singing their songs.

It was a warm day when Rinto first stepped into the high school of his dreams. Senritsu High School, a music high school second only to Shiroba High School. He didn't like Shiroba because it didn't seem like much fun, so he opted for Senritsu.

Rinto was humming a song about a bird that can't fly when he entered his classroom. He couldn't help but get excited. He'll definitely get lots of friends here. Lots of fun.

Right after Rinto took a seat, another student came in. The whole class suddenly went silent at the sight of the student.

'Miku's brother, Hatsune Mikuo, is in the same class as me!' was probably what they all thought.

Rinto eyed the person curiously. Why doesn't Hatsune Mikuo go to Shiroba like Miku does? The two schools are a city apart!

Mikuo shrugged the stares away as he made his way towards an empty seat which happened to be in front of Rinto's.

Rinto decided to take the chance. "Hi!" he greeted, "I'm Kagamine Rinto. Nice to meet you!"

Mikuo looked at him, obviously not expecting this. It took some time for him to reply, "I'm Hatsune Mikuo. Nice to meet you too."

"You're Miku's brother, right? Why didn't you attend the same school as her?" Rinto asked straightforwardly, taking out a bag of chips from his school bag.

"Some personal reasons." Mikuo looked away.

Opening the bag of chips, Rinto offered it to Mikuo. "Want some?"

"... Thank you." Mikuo took a chip.

"You're welcome." Rinto smiled. "So how's it like being the brother of a superstar? I'm a cousin of two so we're somewhat on the same level, right?"

"Cousins get less pressure," Mikuo mumbled.

"Hm, that's true." Rinto tossed a chip into his mouth. "Do you sing?"

Mikuo chuckled. "That's strange. You're the first one who asked me that question in years. Most assume I do because Miku does."

"You're not her," Rinto stated bluntly.

Mikuo nodded. "I don't sing."

"Why not?"

Mikuo sighed. "Some personal reasons."

The same answer again...

Rinto didn't press on for details. Maybe one day they'll be close enough for Mikuo to tell him what those personal reasons are.

"How about you?" Mikuo asked, surprising Rinto a little.

Rinto grinned. "I wanna be a singer as soon as possible! Maybe one day I'll sing with Rin and Len... That's be really cool, right?"

"Yeah." Mikuo looked down at the bag of chips.

Rinto couldn't see Mikuo's face, but he felt that something was off, so he didn't continue the topic.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

A/N: Hm... So did you like it? OwO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since this story has a plot I have to keep to, it might be hard to update often, especially when writer's block wants to play with me...

Bottom line is, I'm not promising any update days like I did with my first story.

Anyway, I hope you'll bear with me. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Luki loves singing more than anyone else in the world, or so he claimed

"Luki! Can you help us out?" Rinto shouted while barging into Class 2-B, dragging Mikuo with him.

"Hi, Rinto. What evil plans have you concocted this time?" Luki asked, putting down his novel.

"They're great plans! I'm planning to make a singer out of Mikuo!" Rinto smiled, tugging at Mikuo.

"They're the worst plans I've heard from you." Luki looked disapprovingly at Rinto. "You're drunk," he concluded.

"I'm not! Mikuo agreed to let me help." Rinto turned to Mikuo. "Right?"

Mikuo sighed. "Yeah."

"What did you do to the poor soul?!" Luki exclaimed in alarm.

"Well, we just talked." Rinto smiled. "So, please help us, Luki!"

Luki sighed in defeat. "What do I help you with?"

"Just accompany us during practice. You're almost a teacher already, aren't you? You can help correct the wrongs." Rinto was relieved that Luki agreed. Luki can be stubborn at times.

"I can be REALLY strict, you know." Luki gave one final warning.

"Strict is good," Mikuo said.

"Alright, then. Let's go to the practice room." Luki stood up, taking his bag with him.

The practice rooms were located near the third year classrooms. As the trio went past the classrooms of their seniors, Mikuo stole a look inside one of them, hoping to catch a glance of that person. He didn't get what he hoped for, unfortunately. He was itching to tell that person about his decision to sing.

"Here we are!" Rinto sang, opening the door to one of the practice rooms.

Mikuo shuddered at the sight of the practice room. The aural tests were held there, and every student has to take part no matter what. The sight reminded him of the days he's been forced to sing.

"We'll start with something simple, okay, Mikuo?" Luki took a seat. "Try singing Saihate."

Mikuo wasn't paying attention, so he got a bit confused. "Uh?"

"Sing Saihate, Mikuo," Rinto repeated Luki's words for him.

"You mean, now?" Mikuo blinked, panic rising in him.

"Of course. Come on, Mikuo," Luki said in encouragement.

Mikuo cleared his throat nervously. "Uh... can I practice first? I can't-"

"What are you talking about? This IS practice!" Rinto laughed lightly.

"I'll sing and then you join in, okay?" Luki knew that if this goes on, Mikuo wouldn't get to sing at the end of the day.

"No..." Mikuo doesn't want anyone to go through all the trouble to help him. That is his number one rule with people.

"Just sing, Mikuo. Sing your heart out." Rinto prodded.

"I... can't." Mikuo shuffled his feet. "I can't just sing like that." He didn't want to remember what he went through when he was younger.

"You can, Mikuo! Believe in yourself!"

"Yeah, Mikuo! Your voice is so nice!"

"Come on, Mikuo!"

"Mikuo-"

Mikuo couldn't think. These are his friends. Friends are supposed to be kind, not forceful. He didn't want to sing, but then he agreed to sing. What should he do? Is there a chance to say he changed his mind? But his friends looked so hopeful...

He did the only thing he knew.

He ran.

* * *

A/N: Owh, Mikuo... OAO


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I seriously shouldn't be doing this at 2:30 AM... But I wanna update so bad QAQ

So here it is :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Mikuo never meant to be mean

The memories are coming back.

Those horrible memories.

Mikuo didn't remember his age at that time. He only knew that he was quite young.

"I heard that you sing very well." Who was the speaker? Mikuo didn't remember. It could've been a relative, or one of their parents' friends.

Mikuo remembered holding Miku protectively. "Yeah, we love to sing, so what?" They were very close then. Unlike now.

"Why don't you sing a bit? Mikuo first."

Mikuo didn't like being called by his first name by a stranger. "No!"

"Your parents said you could."

It was expectation that Mikuo received when he turned to his parents. Expectation. Mikuo feared that the most. He never knows when he'll fail to meet the expectations and be punished.

"Mikuo said no!" Miku cried, holding on to Mikuo. "Don't make him do things he doesn't want to!"

That was the key to misfortune.

Mikuo remembered what happened afterwards. Miku was punished for talking back.

He remembered Miku's tear-streaked face.

He remembered her lonely figure.

He didn't want to, but he remembered.

He remembered feeling sorry for his sister. He remembered feeling angry at himself for being so useless.

He remembered thinking that Miku will never forgive him.

That's why he kept his distance from Miku. Why he doesn't sing.

"Ah..." Mikuo stopped remembering and tucked the memories back into the dark. He was sitting at the stairs and hugging his knees.

'No more remembering, Mikuo,' he told himself, 'No more.'

"Found you." It was Luki.

Mikuo didn't look up. "I can't..."

"It's okay." Luki sat down beside him. "I was shy when I first sang, too. Sorry for forcing it on you. I forgot the feeling of singing in front of people for the first time. Must have been hard, eh?"

Mikuo nodded.

"You know, why won't you believe in us for a change?" Luki drew up his legs and looked at Mikuo earnestly. "Trust that we won't make fun of you even if you sang all the wrong notes. We're there for you, so don't be afraid to sing."

That wasn't the point... or was it? Mikuo nodded anyway. "Thank you."

Luki loosened up a little and smiled. "If you're wondering about Rinto, he had to help out in club activities."

"Oh." Speaking of club activities, that person has quite a lot of those... Mikuo smiled a little. That's why they can't meet often...

Luki stopped worrying after seeing Mikuo smile. "Alright, then. I have a show to catch on television so I'll be going now. Bye."

"Okay. Bye." Mikuo watched Luki leave. He wondered if he should go visit that person, then decided against it. Maybe that person had gone home already.

Mikuo stood up, ready to go home.

* * *

A/N: There goes the fourth chapter...

My friend pointed out that the incident with Miku shouldn't be that big of a problem for Mikuo. After some thinking through, I decided to keep it that way and dish out an explanation as the story progresses. I'm pretty good at dishing out explanations from nowhere :D

As for who Mikuo's 'that person' is... It'll be revealed in the next chapter! And then you'll all know my OTP... lol.

Anyway, see ya! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Um... WARNING: ONE-SIDED BL AHEAD... I guess?

It's not like it's gonna develop anyway. Eheheh.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Akaito has a soft spot for Mikuo, and vice versa

Mikuo thought he's really lucky, because he bumped into that person on the way out.

"Akaito!" Mikuo called in delight. The two had been friends since kindergarten, so Mikuo is his talkative self when he's with Akaito.

"Oh, hi, Mikuo!" Akaito gave him a small smile while his face grew almost as red as his hair. "W-What are you doing here so late?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" Mikuo was used to Akaito's blushing face. It had been years since... No, he shouldn't be remembering now. Later, maybe. He had to tell the news. "I finally decided to sing. Rinto and Luki helped me but I hadn't sung today... Maybe tomorrow!"

Akaito was surprised. Mikuo? Sing? But what about that incident? Has he finally let go of the incident that scarred his passion for singing? Akaito was unable to give a proper response.

Mikuo sighed, his gaze becoming distant and somewhat sad. "I know... The incident with Miku and all that... I'm still scared, but if I don't take this step forward, I'll forever be drowning in the past... It's about time I do something, don't you think?"

Akaito looked admiringly at Mikuo, although Mikuo's sad gaze pained him. "You've gotten stronger..."

"No, I don't think I have." Mikuo smiled shyly. "But I felt that as long as someone is there for me, everything's going to be okay... So I'm gonna try."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you." Akaito regretted not encouraging Mikuo to sing although he he wanted to. He felt that it was too painful for Mikuo, so he ignored the topic altogether. He never knew that Mikuo would turn out to be like this...

"What are you saying? You've always been there for me, even when we were in different schools." Mikuo knew what Akaito was talking about, but he thought Akaito shouldn't feel bad about it.

"But I didn't encourage you to sing..." Akaito looked down.

"That's because you're kind. It's not a bad thing." Mikuo smiled.

Akaito looked at Mikuo, then he smiled in return. "You're kind, too."

Yes, Mikuo is the kindest person he has ever met.

It happened when they were in middle school. Akaito realised something very wrong with himself. It took him days to tell Mikuo about it, and he never told anyone else about it ever since.

He confided in Mikuo one breezy autumn day. He didn't remember what they were doing. It didn't matter.

"Mikuo..." Akaito's heart was beating so fast... He knew that this could change their friendship forever, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't happen.

"Yeah?" Mikuo's bright eyes seemed to look right through him.

"I think... I think I..." Akaito couldn't get the words out. Didn't want to. But he couldn't bear it alone... He wanted to keep it from Mikuo, but he couldn't hold it for long. He wanted to be kind, but he was getting desperate.

"Akaito, your face is all red..." Mikuo said, concerned.

"I... ah... I... IthinkI'mgay!" There! He said it! Akaito gulped in mouthfuls of cool air, trying to cool down his head.

"Oh..." Mikuo didn't look terrified. Didn't look mad. He didn't start scolding. He didn't look disgusted. He just... 'oh'd.

"Don't you feel anything?" Akaito dared to ask.

"Would it help if I say I did?" Mikuo asked.

"But... it's not only that. I also think I like you." Akaito added. He thought Mikuo would leave him after his first confession, but he didn't, so Akaito made his second.

"I'm not worth liking," Mikuo said softly. That wasn't the point, but Akaito felt it meant Mikuo didn't mind.

"That's not true," Akaito whispered. In fact, he liked Mikuo a bit more then. He couldn't help it. Mikuo's just so kind.

* * *

A/N: There I wrote it! OAO

Um... it's okay if you don't like it... I guess...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've gotta upload this fast or this story's gonna leave a bad image... That's what I thought, so, yeah...

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 6: Gumo's glasses/goggles/eyewear are there for a reason

Gumo has everything you can think of. Born in a rich family, he basically has everything done for him.

That is, until he enrolled in a school for the first time in his life.

Senritsu High School not only looked awesome, it IS awesome. That's why Gumo wanted to enter that school. Music has been his thing since forever, and he loves the thought of being surrounded by it 24/7.

There's one tiny problem though: He's weird.

That's why Mikuo doubted Rinto's sanity when Rinto suggested that they ask Gumo about song suggestions for Mikuo before they practice that day.

So they asked Luki about asking Gumo beforehand.

Luki gave Rinto a look, then said, "Sure, why not? Gumo is like a walking music database. Though he's weird."

"See?" Rinto grinned at Mikuo.

"Whatever." If Luki says it's okay, it's okay.

Gumo's class is Class 1-A. Because of his weirdness, he's famous in all three years. Everyone knows about Gumo the Great in Senritsu High School, save for a few.

"Gumo, can I ask you a question?" Rinto asked after getting some time to talk to Gumo.

"I know you! The twins' cousin, right?" Gumo recognised Rinto immediately. He peered at Mikuo behind Rinto. "And that's Miku's brother! I'm honoured."

"Yeah, that's me. Um, so, Mikuo's starting out singing, so could you suggest a few songs for him?" Rinto asked.

"Mikuo sings everything." Gumo watched Mikuo finger his bangs. "He sang, so he can sing again."

"... Excuse me?" Rinto didn't get it. Mikuo did, though.

"Saihate was a good choice." Gumo smiled. "Mikuo should have known what songs to sing, but in case you don't know which to choose, try 1/6."

"1/6, is it? Thanks!" Rinto said, then dragged Mikuo away. "Bye bye!"

"You're welcome." Gumo nodded, staring at Mikuo.

The rumours are true. Gumo can 'see'.

"He's really weird, that Gumo," Rinto said on the way to the practice room.

"I don't think he's that strange." Mikuo thought Gumo made perfect sense, in some ways. The fact that Gumo can 'see' troubled him slightly. He wondered how it must be like, to be able to 'see' - to read minds.

"Really?" Rinto looked at Mikuo curiously. "Anyway, 1/6, huh... I admit it's a pretty nice song, but I don't think it's easy."

"Let's try anyway." Mikuo shrugged. He didn't have the heart to tell Rinto about his past. He decided not to tell at all unless Rinto asks.

Rinto opened the door to the practice room. "Hello, Luki! Sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay. I didn't wait long." Luki was seated on the same seat he took yesterday, novel in hand. "So what did Gumo say?"

"1/6," Rinto announced.

"Either you're drunk, or he's crazy," Luki concluded. "1/6 is, like, intermediate. Mikuo can't sing that for a start."

Mikuo silently agreed, but then he's not starting off; he's continuing. After a ten-year-or-so gap, yes, but it still counts as continuing. "Let me try anyway."

Rinto and Luki looked at him for a long time. Yesterday, Mikuo couldn't even sing. Now, he's saying he wants to to try 1/6?

Mikuo smiled a bit. "Please?"

"You don't have to force yourself, you know." Rinto said worriedly.

"Sing Saihate as a warm-up first if you really want to sing 1/6." Luki gave in. Mikuo's confidence piqued his interest. Maybe Mikuo sang before something stopped him from doing so. Luki being Luki, he wanted to know what that 'something' was. Or possibly 'someone'...

Mikuo nodded while Rinto glared incredulously at Luki. "Are you crazy?!" Rinto roared, "Mikuo can't sing that! He'll have to sing every day to pull it off!"

"Rinto, we're not holding a concert here. It doesn't matter if Mikuo doesn't sing it well," Luki explained, annoyed with Rinto's disagreement.

"But it might be too much for him!" Rinto argued.

"Uh, Rinto, let me try it, okay?" Mikuo touched Rinto's shoulder. "I promise I'll be fine."

"I never knew you're such a worrywart." Luki smiled as if he found something interesting.

Rinto wanted to say something, then gave up. "Okay, fine, do as you wish."

* * *

A/N: Sudden ending! :D

Cuz it's gonna be really long if I don't break it into two chapters.

I'm not done writing this segment anyway QAQ


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The views and reviews touched my heart. Truly. I love you guys :D

And although it's kinda late, congrats to the Vocaloid section for overtaking the X-overs section! Vocaloid is getting more and more awesome :)

Without further ado, I bring to you... Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: Everyone's there for Mikuo

Mikuo smiled. He looked around the practice room. Everything seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun. No one will be mad at him here. It's okay if he messes up. He'll be fine.

A chord sounded on the piano. Mikuo looked to see Luki sitting in front of the piano. Rinto looked ready to protest, but the excitement in his eyes betrayed him.

So Mikuo sang under Luki's piano accompaniment. The furthest end...

Will these friends accompany him until the furthest end? He wanted to believe that. No, he will believe that. He won't be alone. He'll never be alone.

He was never alone.

The moment Mikuo realised that, he tried just a little harder. Put more emotion in his shaky singing voice. He wanted to do something for those who stood beside him.

Rinto, Luki, Akaito, even Miku...

Gratitude filled his dull heart. Gratitude... and love...

Mikuo was singing all the wrong words. He was rewriting the lyrics while singing. Rinto and Luki didn't remind Mikuo about that. Instead, they listened attentively.

And heard Mikuo's heart.

When it ended, no one felt like speaking for a while.

"Mikuo, I... I am speechless." Luki lifted his fingers off the keyboard, setting them quietly in his lap. "You are truly a wonder."

"Really?" Mikuo asked shyly. "I think I sang the wrong words."

"Nonsense! You sang the words you wanted to say. There's nothing wrong with that." Luki turned to Mikuo and gave him a smile.

"Then... Rinto, what do you think?" Mikuo asked his friend sitting on the floor.

"I think... you're awesome." Rinto laughed lightly. "I dunno what else to say."

"Technically, your voice still needs improvement." Luki cleared his throat. "But that is to be expected since you don't sing. You have to get used to higher notes; make your voice firm all the way through, so that we can hear you clearly."

"Okay." Mikuo nodded. "Anything else?"

"It is inappropriate to change the lyrics while recording, so you'll have to take note not to do that too often, in case you do that without realising it." Luki was hesitant to comment on that, but he had to let Mikuo know.

"Luki, you don't feel," Rinto complained.

"It's for his own good. I enjoyed Mikuo's version of Saihate, too." Luki shrugged. "But most producers are strict on the lyric part, especially when it's a new song."

"Got it," Mikuo said hurriedly to avoid an argument breaking out once again.

"You don't have to listen to him, Mikuo," Rinto said, casting a glance at Luki.

"You're the one who told me to come along so that I can help correct the wrongs," Luki reminded Rinto.

"You said there's nothing wrong with-"

"That's in another sense!"

In the end, an argument still broke out. Mikuo sighed. Seeing that he could leave, he raised a hand. "Um... I'm leaving, if you don't mind. I've got something to do..."

"Oh, sure." Rinto nodded, then turned back to Luki. "See? You scared him."

"He said he has business to attend to," Luki immediately retorted.

Mikuo smiled and left the two, closing the door behind him. After that, he quickly walked to the third year classrooms. He had to tell Akaito. He simply must. Akaito can't be left out on this.

A wave of disappointment swept over Mikuo as he found Akaito's classroom void of people. Akaito could be anywhere: at the practice room busy with his practicals, or at the club room doing his club stuff, or even at home napping.

Mikuo didn't have the energy to find out. He decided to just text Akaito and go home for much-needed rest.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Done! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Views and reviews make me wanna update so much... QwQ

I'm currently using another computer and the keyboard's a bit unsensitive, so if you spot any typos, please tell me, 'kay? Thanks in advance. ^^

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Meito needs brushing up on approaching people

The afternoon sun was warm as Mikuo walked down the hallway, his attention on texting Akaito. His face was flushed as he typed in excess exclamation marks.

It wasn't strange, then, for him to bump into someone.

"Ow." Mikuo let out a small cry as he collided into someone, his phone smacking him on the face. Gibberish appeared on the screen as a result.

"Excuse me."

Mikuo looked up to see Meito, a classmate of Akaito's. "Oh... I'm sorry." It didn't take long for Mikuo to decide that he probably shouldn't get in Meito's way in the future, literally or otherwise. Meito has that strange aura around him that tells people to leave him alone.

That's why Mikuo was hurrying to leave.

"What's the rush?" Meito stood in Mikuo's way. "I want to talk."

"Talk?" About what? Mikuo felt himself trembling.

"Yes, Mikuo. I have been hearing things." Meito leaned against a wall, keeping a watchful eye on Mikuo in case he runs away. "You're... aiming to be a singer?"

"Yeah...?" Even though Mikuo felt it will take a long time for him to actually become a singer, he liked the idea of it. Always had.

"At the cost of losing everything?"

If Mikuo hadn't been paying attention, he is now. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Meito raised an eyebrow. "Losing your sister, your friends, you passion,your youth... Everything that matters to you."

"I don't understand..." No, he doesn't. How could he lose everything?

"Rumours are your greatest enemy." Meito watched Mikuo hold on to his school bag just a little bit tighter. "You spend so much time on work that you have no time to explain it all. Just as well. Eventually everyone's trust in you wears out, and you're left with absolutely nothing."

"How would you know?" Mikuo's voice sounded like a pained cry. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I know because I do." Meito smiled a rigid smile. "I can 'see', like Gumo, but I see the possibilities. The things you treasure, the things you are vulnerable against, your personality... These things add up to the few possibilities your future might be. From what I see, losing everything is the worst - and the most possible. Why do you think I'm telling you this?"

Mikuo couldn't answer. Even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say anyway. He just stood there, confused and scared.

"Would they really believe it if you said you became a singer by your own efforts? Would they even believe that you're not a copy of Miku?" Meito looked at Mikuo. "It's fine if you don't care what others think, but once you do, you can never stop getting troubled by it. I'm just trying to help you, see?"

"Nice try," a familiar voice called behind Mikuo. Angry, but familiar.

Mikuo turned to see Rinto and Luki behind him. Rinto was the one who spoke, and the most angered one of the four.

"But we could deal with things better if you didn't," Rinto continued, "Leave him alone. Senior or not, you better have some respect."

"When...?" Mikuo couldn't talk properly. His head was aching in attempt to take in all the information.

"Since Meito said something about losing everything," Luki informed him, "Which means we heard almost all of the conversation, correct?"

"You think I wouldn't have seen you?" Meito glared at the intruders.

"Then you'd better scram." Rinto narrowed his eyes. "No one messes with the Kagamines and gets away with it."

"... What he said." Luki shrugged. He could care less about what Meito said to Mikuo, but Mikuo's troubled appearance made him uneasy. Upset, maybe.

Just then, the bell rang to announce that the school gates will be closed in 30 minutes.

"Why now of all times?!" Rinto frowned.

"Let's go now. Wouldn't want to spend the night in school." Luki patted Rinto's shoulder, then touched Mikuo's.

As the three walked away, Mikuo finally reacted. He looked back at Meito, then said, "Thank you for telling me."

Meito smiled a relatively happy smile this time.

"Don't thank him!" Rinto shouted.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy it? Hope you did :)

Meito's really bad at communicating, like me. QwQ


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The views made me wanna cry in joy. Thank you, thank you so much QwQ

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Rinto has a high risk of getting high blood pressure

"What do you think you're doing, thanking him like that?!" Rinto wasn't done with getting angry even after they were out of school.

"I thought it's... appropriate," Mikuo said, using the word Luki used when he commented about Mikuo's auto-lyric-change... system(?).

"It isn't! He just insulted you! You shouldn't thank him!" Rinto was fuming like crazy. Even Luki didn't bother to calm him down because it would be futile anyway.

"He didn't insult me, he just reminded me that I still have flaws I can work on improving." Mikuo's father taught him that, so Mikuo didn't think people would get angry by things like that.

"What are you, an angel? First Luki, then that crazy senior, and now you! Everyone's ready to make me blow up today!" Rinto cried in agony.

"You're just emotional," Luki observed.

"Don't make me start that all over again..." Rinto looked as if he lost all energy. His head hit Mikuo's back while he was bending down in exhaustion and he was determined to keep it there. "I haven't been calm ever since I started this singer thing."

Mikuo didn't know if he should panic at that. Is Rinto blaming him for his outbursts of anger? Or is Rinto just saying?

"Nah, you've never been able to calm down since forever," Luki said, minding Mikuo's feelings.

"... True." Rinto sighed. "Gosh, I'm tired."

"I think it would help if you keep your head off my back," Mikuo said.

Rinto raised his head. "Hey, I actually feel better."

"Me too," Mikuo said softly, chuckling to himself.

Luki smiled. Mikuo may not notice it himself, but he's starting to open up.

Mikuo suddenly remembered something and whipped out his phone.

The message meant for Akaito was saved in the Drafts folder, complete with the gibberish and all.

Mikuo smiled and deleted the nonsensical words, then continued to write his overdue message.

"Who is it? Your girlfriend? You're smiling like an idiot." Rinto was suddenly full of energy again, tapping on Mikuo's shoulder excitedly.

"No... it's just Akaito." Mikuo gave Rinto a strange look. "You know I don't have a girlfriend."

"Right..." Rinto thought for a while. "I can introduce you to some girls, if you're interested. Like Rin, for instance."

Mikuo was busy with his texting so he didn't catch what Rinto said.

"I... don't think he'll like it," Luki told Rinto, "Rin is too much for Mikuo. He won't last a week."

Mikuo pressed the 'send' button, heaving a sigh of accomplishment. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Luki answered quickly, "Rinto's just being Rinto."

"Hey, I'm gonna crash at whoever's place it is that's closest to school. I'm dead tired," Rinto announced.

Luki gave him a look. "If it's the three of us, you live closest to school."

"... Really?" Rinto perked up. "Then I won't miss my video games after all! Hurray!" He cheered, then he looked confused. "I thought Mikuo lives closest to school."

"I live two streets away from your house," Mikuo said, "Two more streets away from school than your house is."

"Come to think of it, I haven't been to your house before." Rinto grinned. "Next time we're discussing homework at your place, 'kay?"

"Oh, sure." Mikuo turned to Luki. "How'd you know that I live further away?"

Luki shrugged. "Last time I saw you entering your apartment."

"Oh..." Mikuo made a note to be slightly aware when Luki's around. He wouldn't want those eagle eyes finding out his... stuff.

* * *

A/N: Not much meaning in this chapter, I'm afraid. QAQ

Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is where everything starts to go out of plan.

But I think it's gonna be fine... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Feel my agony and regret

Akaito rarely goes to see Mikuo before class starts, because he needs the time to copy homework, but that morning, he sacrificed his homework for Mikuo.

In fact, he was already sitting on Mikuo's seat by the time Mikuo arrived.

"Mikuo!" Akaito stood up and yelled when he saw his crush walking into the classroom.

"... Akaito? What are you doing here?" It took some time for Mikuo to react. It's a miracle to met Akaito before class starts ever since Akaito learned to NOT do homework at home.

"Why didn't you invite me? I wanna hear you sing too!" Akaito grabbed the one he loves by the shoulders.

"... You could have texted me about it." Mikuo winced at the physical contact. He was wondering what happened to Akaito since he didn't receive a reply from him.

"I was going to, but my phone ran out of battery. I couldn't find the charger so I asked Kaiko. She said she hid it as a punishment for playing games on my phone instead of joining in the family activities. She wouldn't return it to me! It's a disaster!" Akaito's grip on Mikuo tightened. "How am I supposed to text you like that! Besides, it's already ten when I read your message!"

Mikuo was mildly surprised at Akaito's long explanation. It's not like it's a big deal. "Okay... I'm sorry I didn't invite you."

"I really, really, really wanna hear you sing! How come Rinto and Luki get to hear your singing while I don't?" Akaito released Mikuo, sitting back on Mikuo's seat in defeat. "How come?"

"I'll invite you next time, okay? It's today after school." Mikuo patted Akaito's hand in comfort, but Akaito was too distracted to blush.

"I missed it... your first time in years... I missed it..." Akaito groaned in heartache and regret. "How could I have missed Mikuo's Great Comeback?"

Mikuo felt bad for Akaito. If he were Akaito, he'd be sad too. He tentatively reached out and rubbed Akaito's back. "How about a session where you're the only audience? Will that be okay? Or do you want a duet?"

Akaito's eyes went wide. "R-really?" he asked, looking at Mikuo hopefully.

Mikuo nodded, allowing a relieved smile to show on his face. "For now, you'll have to go back to class. It's almost time for classes to begin."

Akaito smiled, enthusiasm showing in his eyes. "Today, after school, before your practice. Promise?"

"Promise," Mikuo said, then glanced at Rinto's empty seat. Rinto must be running late again.

Akaito followed Mikuo's gaze, the upward curve of his lips straightening into a thin line. He knows he shouldn't, but he still feels jealous of Mikuo's friends. That single year between him and Mikuo is quite enough to get in the way of their relationship. Sighing, he stood up. "I'll be going now."

"Where do we meet?" Mikuo asked, taking his seat as Akaito moved away.

"I'll come get you." Akaito tried to fake interest, but his jealousy failed him.

Mikuo didn't have to ask Akaito what's wrong; he already knew. It had happened so many times that he lost count. Akaito was again feeling depressed for not being born a year later. Mikuo had long ago run out of words to comfort him, so he didn't say anything about the matter. Instead, he just said, "Okay."

Akaito knew that Mikuo knew. It made him sadder to know that Mikuo was worried about him. "Then... see you later."

"See you." Mikuo nodded. He watched Akaito walk out of sight, then opened his school bag to take out his pencil case.

He wished he could do something to make Akaito feel better.

Akaito walked in the direction of his classroom, a blush gradually creeping into his cheeks as he thought back on his attitude towards Mikuo just now.

He forgot to congratulate him. Now that's serious matter. Mikuo might just think that Akaito's really selfish to the point of not congratulating him. Which is... quite the truth, BUT! At least he remembered...

"What else did I do wrong..." Akaito muttered. He knew what else. The green-eyed monster. He let it out again. He should probably apologise to Mikuo for letting him worry. Then he can work on controlling his jealousy. He doubted it will work. He focuses on himself and Mikuo way too much.

Akaito managed to get into class before the bell rang. He sat on his seat, rubbing his temples. Too much stuff to do...

Meito, who was seated two rows away from Akaito, couldn't help but smile. The idiot was troubled by stuff which will lose its importance to him sooner or later.

Meito sighed, turning his focus back on the textbook.

Foolish people.

* * *

A/N: Next few chapters will be quite dark... Mikuo meets the greatest difficulties in his life yet...

Please be well, Mikuo! (well, well, as if it wasn't me who wrote the story that way ==)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Actually I've finished the story in my manuscript. I'll take my own sweet time to update because you know how tiring it is to type out what you've written on paper, right? Right.

Besides, I got banned from using my own PC =3= Exam problems.

But anyway, please bear with me!

Oh, and... I really love those reviews. :D

* * *

Chapter 11: The second time is easy... right?

The last bell of the day rang fifteen minutes ago. Akaito tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, trying to finish his homework. He wasn't permitted to leave before he gets the work done, as a punishment for not doing yesterday's homework.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Akaito frowned. He couldn't focus on homework because he was lost in thoughts of Mikuo. Will Mikuo wait for him in his classroom? Or will he stop waiting and join his friends?

The door opened and closed, but Akaito took no notice of that.

"Akaito."

Akaito looked up, and the image of Mikuo's face flooded his eyes, rendering him relief, yet making his heart beat faster. "Mikuo..." The sweet name tasted refreshing on his tongue, reminding him of those mint stuff Mikuo loves so much.

"Staying back because of homework?" Mikuo asked, taking a seat in front of Akaito.

Akaito nodded, looking down to try hide his burning face.

"Guessed so." Mikuo smiled, toying with Akaito's keychain. "I can wait."

"Then... your practice..." Akaito wished he was that small metallic keychain in Mikuo's palm. Now that would be total bliss.

"Cancelled it." Mikuo rubbed a finger over the shiny surface. "Rinto is falling behind on his vocals and Luki decided to coach him today."

"S-Stop that." Akaito couldn't look at Mikuo's hand. Too dangerous. He might go crazy with imagination. He's running out of things to look at without looking rude.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mikuo thought Akaito was referring to him talking about other friends, so he shut up. He couldn't think of a topic so his fingers diligently toyed with the keychain while he brainstormed for ideas. He forgot he shouldn't be talking anyway since Akaito had homework to do.

"I mean stop that!" Akaito reached out and held Mikuo's hand still. His face looked ready to burst. His imagination was bad enough, and now they're holding hands! (A/N: You know you're not technically holding hands, right, Akaito?)

"Oh... I'm sorry." Mikuo let go of the keychain, his face heating up in embarrassment for mistaking Akaito's words.

"I... It's okay." Akaito released his hand. "I'm just... Nngh..." Akaito couldn't decide which was worse: Mikuo thinking that he's a selfish person who can't even let others touch his keychain, or Mikuo thinking that he's a pervert who imagines himself as a keychain. Probably the latter.

Mikuo shook his head. "It's okay if you don't tell me... You have to finish your homework."

"Oh! Right." Akaito bent down and started writing. He miraculously focused on the homework. Maybe it's because he can't think of Mikuo just yet. Besides, he doesn't have to worry anymore since Mikuo's here.

Mikuo waited patiently, twiddling his thumbs this time.

"Done!" Akaito announced at long last. "I'll take this to the teacher. You wait for me here, okay?"

"Okay." The staff room is just three floors down. Mikuo figured he could wait a few more minutes.

"Alright." Akaito dashed out of the door.

Mikuo took a look at Akaito's keychain, then stroked it one last time.

"Such a cute kitty. I get why Akaito wouldn't want anyone touching and dirtying you." Mikuo smiled. You're so unmanly, Akaito.

Akaito came back soon enough. "So... Mikuo," he started, smiling, "Is it okay if you sing here?"

Mikuo nodded. He felt less stressed in a new classroom than he would in the practice rooms. "I'm fine."

"So... you sing first. Duet later, okay?" Akaito took a seat.

"Okay." Mikuo thought of a song he could sing. He probably shouldn't try to pull off Melt. How about... Ai Kotoba?

Love words, huh... Just the stuff Akaito would like to hear. Hopefully. Then they could sing Magnet for a duet. Akaito should be pleased.

Akaito's hopeful face made Mikuo smile. He's going to meet that expectation. Even if he doesn't, Akaito wouldn't do anything to him.

So Mikuo sang.

Akaito's eyes widened when he realised what the song was. It looked as if Mikuo were confessing his love for him. No, it can't be. It's just a coincidence. It's a relatively easy song. Mikuo can't be falling in love with him. Mikuo could never do that. Akaito didn't want to venture into the 'What if he did?' No.

When Mikuo finished, Akaito smiled. "That was great. Congratulations, Mikuo."

"Thank you." Mikuo smiled in return. "Now for the duet, shall we sing Magnet?"

Akaito's face fell.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAND... this chapter ends here. I'm not planning to type the next chapter out today because it's quite long and I'm tired.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused. Will update as soon as possible!

Don't hit me! QAQ


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Due to the reviews, I'll update as much as I can today. I can't bear making you guys wait anymore QwQ

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Chapter 12: ... Hey...

"... You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Akaito's reaction shocked Mikuo speechless. He thought Akaito would be glad, but Akaito was nowhere near happy. "I..."

"If you're not okay with me liking you, you could've said so!"

That's not it... Mikuo shook his head. "I didn't-"

"And I thought you were kind!" Akaito grabbed his bag and turned to leave. "Sorry for not knowing that you hate me!"

Where did that come from?! "Akaito, listen, I-"

"Don't bother me anymore." Akaito left the classroom.

Mikuo didn't know what to do. He wanted to chase after Akaito to explain it all, but Akaito said to not bother him...

So Mikuo sat down and thought.

What was going through Akaito's mind? Why did he reach that conclusion?

It was quite obvious, actually. Akaito had always been bracing for rejection, so when something looked strange, Akaito assumed that rejection has finally come... Which means Akaito was never truly relaxed when he's with Mikuo, since Mikuo was the only one whom Akaito told.

Which means Akaito didn't trust Mikuo to accept him.

The thought made Mikuo shudder so he stopped thinking about it.

What should he do now? He needed someone to tell him what to do. He didn't know what's safe anymore. He didn't know what to say and what not to. He needed someone to help, but he couldn't tell on Akaito...

There are only two people he knew that can help.

Meito and Gumo.

It took a long time for Mikuo to decide, but finally he opted for Meito. Meito was closer to Akaito than Gumo was, anyway.

The next problem came. Where is Meito?

"I'm here." The door opened and Meito stepped in. "You two are too predictable for any fun, but you have potential for change."

Mikuo smiled in relief. "Thank you, Meito. Akaito is-"

"I know, I know." Meito lifted a hand to stop Mikuo from continuing. "No need to say anything. What do you suppose you do now?"

"I want to explain as soon as possible," Mikuo admitted, "But Akaito said not to bother him."

"He's just trying to calm down. If you want to explain, then do it fast. The longer you go without explaining, the harder it will be for you to do it," Meito said, "That's how I handle things like this."

"But you're not good with people..." Mikuo dared to say.

"Do you want to save this friendship or not?" Meito rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll go find him. Thank you, Meito." Mikuo smiled, then ran out the door, leaving Meito alone in the classroom.

"Although it might very well fail, it's still the only way if you want to save this friendship." Meito sighed. "Now, Akaito, if you don't change, you'll regret it forever."

Mikuo met Gumo while he was looking for Akaito. "Gumo, have you seen-"

"Akaito left school some time ago," Gumo answered without waiting for Mikuo to finish the question, "He was thinking all about you, though not quite positively."

"Thank you!" Mikuo nodded in thanks, then headed out.

"He just went past the convenience store!" Gumo managed to shout. He cannot see anymore beyond that, but it should be enough.

"Alright!" Mikuo rounded the corner. Past the convenience store... Akaito's heading home! He should be, anyway.

When Mikuo arrived at Akaito's home, the windows of the small apartment were glowing, indicating that someone's home. Mikuo didn't waste time to catch his breath.

Mikuo rang the doorbell, hoping it wasn't just Kaiko coming over to clean up.

Kaiko opened the door. "Mikuo! I was hoping you'd come! What happened?"

"Is Akaito home?" Mikuo asked in between breaths.

"Yes, but what's the matter?" Kaiko asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you right now." Mikuo took off his shoes. "May I enter?"

"Come in." Kaiko stepped aside. "Akaito's in his room."

"Thank you." Mikuo walked towards Akaito's room. He knocked on the door when he arrived.

"Leave me alone, Kaiko. I don't want dinner." Akaito's voice sounded on the other side. Mikuo was relieved Akaito was there.

"It's me," Mikuo said.

Silence.

"Akaito, it's me. Can you let me in?" Not now, Mikuo. Now is not the time to cry.

No response.

Mikuo couldn't hide his shaking voice anymore. "Hey... Akaito, please open up."

Nothing.

"Mikuo, maybe he needs to be alone for a while?" Kaiko patted Mikuo's shoulder.

"He can't be alone." Mikuo left the door. "I have to talk to him. It's important. He can't... **I** can't be alone."

"Whatever it is, he's not seeing you now," Kaiko said in her most comforting voice, "So why don't you go home for the day? Maybe tomorrow it'll all be okay again."

Mikuo wanted to ask Kaiko to return Akaito's charger to him so he could receive Mikuo's messages, but it seemed like too much, so he didn't. "Okay... Please take care of Akaito."

"I will." Kaiko was glad that Mikuo compromised. Mikuo looked too tired to do whatever he planned on doing.

"Sorry for disturbing." Mikuo went out the front door. "I'll be off."

"Take care," Kaiko said. And she meant it. Mikuo really needed some taking care of.

Kaiko then considered calling up Miku.

* * *

A/N: There... Next chapter will be posted within today! Please be patient~


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Last chapter for the day! I'll continue tomorrow, hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 13: Something is very, very wrong

"Mikuo, practice today!" Rinto said as soon as he arrived at his seat.

Mikuo was sitting in his own seat, gazing at the rain outside.

"Mikuo?" Rinto poked at Mikuo's hand.

Mikuo turned and looked. "Oh... Hi, Rinto."

"You don't look well." Rinto went nearer to Mikuo. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you? Were you cramming for exams?"

"Exams?" Mikuo blinked.

"It's two weeks later," Rinto reminded him.

"... Oh." Mikuo looked away.

"So you weren't cramming for exams? What is it, then?" Rinto asked.

"Some stuff came up," Mikuo said simply. He didn't have the heart to tell. Not now, not ever.

"Really? Wanna cancel practice today?" Rinto asked, concerned.

"No." Mikuo went back to gazing at the rain.

"... Okay." Rinto gave Mikuo a look, then sat down.

It rained for hours. The sky hadn't cleared up even after school was over.

Practice came soon enough. Luki noticed Mikuo's change, but he didn't say anything about it. Didn't know how to.

Mikuo wanted to sing some sad songs since he's definitely not in the mood for happy ones, but he feared that if he sang sad songs he'd cry.

Crying in front of Rinto and Luki is the worst thing that could happen.

"1/6, right?" Rinto said, asking confirmation.

"Yeah." Luki took his seat at the piano.

"Uh... right." Mikuo almost forgot he was supposed to sing 1/6.

Luki played a chord. "Here you go."

Mikuo started to sing. Rinto noticed something wrong immediately. Mikuo wasn't putting his soul into it.

Whatever the stuff that came up was, it wasn't small stuff. It's major.

When the song ended, Luki was quick to comment. "You did practice very well. Your voice is quite perfect now, but your singing lacks something."

"... I know." Mikuo nodded.

"Just as expected if a Hatsune." Luki sighed. "You sing so well."

"Thank you..." Mikuo didn't know what else to say.

"A few more rounds of practice to make yourself comfortable, and you're ready to hit the recording room." Luki stood up, walking over to Mikuo. "It didn't even take a week for you to sing. You're something special, Mikuo."

"I'm not special..." Mikuo tried to smile.

"Are you okay, Mikuo?" Rinto finally asked. He didn't know why he asked. Mikuo was obviously not okay.

"I'm fine." Mikuo laughed dryly. There were too many things going through his mind. Akaito, expectations, nervousness, secrets, so many things...

He's tired.

"I'm going home, if you don't mind," Mikuo said.

"Alright. Focus on studies first. The singer stuff and everything else comes after exams." Luki tried to be helpful.

Mikuo nodded, giving him and Rinto a grateful smile. He left the room.

"Mikuo as a singer... Rinto, your aim is at hand," Luki said, "What do you think would happen if Mikuo becomes a singer?"

Rinto, for the first time in his life, looked terrified. "He won't make it."

Luki raised an eyebrow.

"Mikuo's too Mikuo. He can't handle it. Look at him right now. He hasn't become a singer, but he's already getting crushed. If he really takes on the job, he'll..." Rinto couldn't continue.

"He'll lose everything," Luki finished for him. "Mikuo as we know him will be gone."

"What did I do?" Rinto was scared. "What did I do to him, Luki?"

"There's still time to turn back." Luki sighed. "Or, Mikuo can still change. It all depends on his decision."

"I hope I didn't destroy him." Rinto was worried sick.

"I hope so too."

* * *

A/N: Um... to be continued, I guess? Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Today I'm in a good mood so get ready for three chapters in a row! :D

After the three chapters will be the last chapter... Quicker than you thought right? XD

Anyway, enjoy~ :)

* * *

Chapter 14: The silver lining

Mikuo found a girl standing at the door to his apartment. The girl wore a pair of sunglasses and a hat besides a white t-shirt and a blue skirt. Her ponytails looked like twin waterfalls.

Miku.

Mikuo froze. They hadn't met since years ago. After the incident, Mikuo ignored Miku altogether, and then they went to different schools ever since. He hadn't talked to her in years. It's as if they never knew each other, but now...

Miku turned around. "Mikuo...?"

"Why are you here?" Mikuo asked, clutching onto his school bag. "What are you doing...?"

Miku removed her sunglasses. "Mikuo... is this really you?"

"Yes, I am Hatsune Mikuo... What are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be someplace better? Why have you come to a place like this?

Tears brimmed in Miku's eyes. "You finally talked to me, Mikuo..."

"I shouldn't be..." Mikuo looked away. He didn't understand. Why did Miku come? To add to his pain by reminding him of what he did to her?

"What are you talking about? You are my brother. Of course you can talk to me." Miku neared Mikuo, reaching out to touch his hand.

"I don't deserve you!" Mikuo cried, pulling his hand away. "You were hurt because of me! I don't deserve someone like you!"

"Don't you get it? I forgave you long ago!" Miku couldn't believe Mikuo's pain. Is that what he thought all these years? That he doesn't deserve her? "It's not even your fault in the first place!"

"If I hadn't been able to sing, that guy won't ask me to. If he didn't ask me to sing, I wouldn't say no. If I never said no, you won't be punished for talking back for my sake," Mikuo said, regret filling his heart once again. That's why he stopped singing... Why he kept his distance from the sister he loved so much...

"You're such an idiot!" Miku took hold of Mikuo's hands this time."It doesn't matter anymore!"

"It doesn't matter...?" Mikuo asked, looking down into Miku's eyes. When did he grow so tall? How much of Miku did he miss?

"Yeah. It's okay." Miku smiled. "Now I'm here to help."

"Help?" Mikuo asked, curious.

"Can we go in first?" Miku asked, nodding towards Mikuo's apartment.

"Ah, sure." It still felt like a dream to Mikuo. Miku's presence, Miku's forgiveness... He never knew it could turn out like this. He thought Miku left his life forever. Mikuo took out the key and unlocked the door.

As they went in, Miku took a long look around. "Nice place you have here," she commented.

"Not really..." Mikuo shrugged. He motioned towards the living room. "Wait there while I make tea."

"Alright, Kuo-kun." Miku smiled.

The nickname she used when they were small... Mikuo smiled.

When Mikuo brought in the tea, Miku was flipping through a magazine on the table. "I didn't know you were into sports," she said, laughing.

"I'm not. A friend of mine is." Mikuo chuckled, setting the tea down. "He bought the same magazine twice by accident so he gave me one."

"Who's that friend of yours?" Miku asked, interested.

The smile froze on Mikuo's face. "... Akaito."

"Oh." Miku sipped some tea. "Actually I came because Kaiko phoned. She said something happened between you and Akaito." Miku knew Akaito, too. After all, the three of them had been friends in kindergarten.

"You're here to help sort things out between us?" Mikuo asked.

Miku nodded. "I asked Kaiko to keep an eye on you. If anything happens, I can come over to help out. Turns out I was right to worry."

Mikuo sighed. "Actually there's been some misunderstanding between us."

Miku didn't say anything. She waited for Mikuo to continue.

Mikuo didn't. "I can't say more. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Oh." Miku sipped some more tea. "You'll have to resolve it yourself if you don't want to tell. The problem is how you do it."

"He won't listen to my explanations." Mikuo sighed.

"Will it help if I create an opportunity for you?" Miku asked. "I'll ask him out and then you can come with me. He'll be forced to hear you out, then."

"That can't work. Your asking him out will be suspicious enough. Even if he did come, once he sees me he'll just leave." Mikuo looked down at his tea. He thought he knew Akaito, but he didn't even know how Akaito will listen to him.

"He hates you that much?" Miku asked, surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe." Mikuo shrugged.

"Well, what about you wait? Maybe one day he'll think it through and realise that he misunderstood you," Miku suggested. "Your exams are coming up, right? Try focusing on that instead of Akaito."

"Okay... I'll try.." Mikuo sighed. What else to do but wait?

He just hoped Akaito won't be reluctant to think it through.

* * *

A/N: Oh ho, Miku to the rescue~ :D On to the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Things are getting better for Mikuo, because as my favourite Vocaloid of all time, he deserves it :D

No, I don't actually think that way. XD

Every cloud has a silver lining, so, Mikuo, ganbatte! And you too, dear reader! :D

* * *

Chapter 15: Exams are part and parcel of life, so deal with it

"Are crescendos even legal here?" Luki tapped his pencil at a spot on Rinto's paper. "This part is supposed to be calm!"

"So what if it is? This is creativity!" Rinto didn't look where Luki pointed.

"This section doesn't test your creativity, stupid." Luki erased the words.

On the other side of the table, Mikuo was having a hard time as well.

"Um, so, Luka-san, is it really okay to put staccatos here?" Mikuo asked the girl beside him.

"Try giving me ten reasons why it isn't." Luka smiled.

"Um... it doesn't feel right." Mikuo scratched his head.

"Then what does?" Luka asked, the smile still plastered on her face.

"..." Mikuo sighed, then let it be.

They were revising for exams in Luki's house, and Luki's sister, Luka, decided to help out. Usually Mikuo goes to Akaito for help, but of course it wasn't an option for the moment.

"Luka, how's it going at Shiroba?" Rinto asked curiously.

"Preparation for the Music Festival is under way," Luka said, "It's the week after your exams, so do come if you can."

"Sure!" Rinto grinned, then turned to Mikuo. "You're coming, right, Mikuo?"

"Maybe..." Mikuo smiled sheepishly.

"I'll drag you there if you're not," Luka said, smiling again. "Luki told me about you. You should show off your voice sometimes."

"Um... okay?" Mikuo knew at first sight that Luka is not to be denied.

"Alright, so that's another singer on the list." Luka smiled yet again. "I should have smiled more often. My smile is irresistible, right?"

"... In a way, yes," Luki answered, somewhat helpless.

Your smile says, 'something dangerous is on the way if you deny me', Luka. Rinto made the right decision to not tell Luka about that.

Mikuo continued his revision, trying his best not to think about Akaito. He lost control and phoned Akaito once, which he was sure got Akaito angered again, even though Akaito didn't answer.

There are so many aspects of Mikuo's life that involved Akaito that Mikuo can't forget about him altogether. He'd round bend and find something which connected them.

Mikuo wished that wasn't the end of their friendship. It would be too painful. He had to keep his hopes up, but not too high in case he uncontrollably bothers Akaito again.

It's hard to concentrate on exams when you're preoccupied with something else, Mikuo learned. Really hard. Too hard.

* * *

The exam week ends with aural tests, and this time Mikuo was slightly more confident in himself.

Mikuo sat outside the practice room where the tests were held. This is the third and final time he's going in there for the week, his first being the piano test and his second, the violin test.

"Nervous?" Rinto asked beside him.

"Of course I am." Mikuo fingered his bangs. "I hope I can get better grades this time."

"Are you kidding? Your grades for this time will be infinitely higher than last time." Rinto patted Mikuo on the back. "Ganbatte!"

"You too." Mikuo smiled uneasily.

"Hatsune Mikuo, it's your turn now." The third year student in charge of aural tests held the door open.

"Ah, yes..." Mikuo rose from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Go in and shock Hiyama-sensei silly!" Rinto called quietly.

Mikuo smiled and went in.

"Mikuo-kun, let's do our best today, okay?" Hiyama-sensei smiled his kind smile at Mikuo from his seat at the piano. "Please, stand here." He motioned towards a spot beside the piano.

Mikuo stood on the spot indicated. Hiyama-sensei's smile calmed him a little. He's good at calming students; that's why so many stuents like him.

"Alright, Mikuo-kun, let's start with-"

Mikuo hoped he did well. He knew that aural tests won't test his ability to sing to the maximum, but he's still nervous.

At the end of the test, Hiyama-sensei smiled. "Mikuo-kun, you have improved a lot, especially the singing part."

"Ah, yes, I worked on that a little." Mikuo smiled shyly.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the vocal classes?" Hiyama-sensei asked.

"I... I'll think about it." Mikuo nodded. "May I leave now?"

"Yes, of course." Hiyama-sensei's smile was warm. "Goodbye, Mikuo-kun."

"Thank you, sensei." Mikuo opened the door and left.

Hiyama-sensei sighed, writing in Mikuo's scores.

Mikuo had become more confident in himself. That's wonderful.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is. Indeed. :D

How I wish I can be like Mikuo too QAQ

Next chapter~!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Second last chapter already! And my energy is running out

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 16: Alone, but not lonely anymore

Luka adjusted Mikuo's collar, excitement evident in her eyes. "Thank you so much for coming, Mikuo," she said.

"You don't lack singers, do you? So why me?" Mikuo looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a suit which made him look more elegant than usual. A bit flamboyant, even.

"You need to get out there and let the world know your voice."Luka patted Mikuo on the shoulder. "Maybe you'll get scouted!"

"I already got scouted..." Mikuo smiled. By Rinto, that is.

"Just go and show yourself off!" Luka grinned. "There, your turn!"

"Alright..." Mikuo braced himself for the crowd outside. Luki and Rinto promised to be there. He shouldn't disappoint his mentors.

Expectations, huh... somewhere along the way, Mikuo learned to embrace them. He's not afraid of them anymore. He knows no one would be mad if he didn't meet the expectations. Even if someone did, he didn't want to think about it anyway.

Mikuo has his friends to thank for being kind to him, which in turn taught him to brave the expectations.

Mikuo stepped onto the stage for the first time in his life.

"And here's a new talent, Hatsune Mikuo, brining us the song: Ai Kotoba!"

Expectaions and something else weighed on Mikuo, attempting to crush him, but Mikuo stayed strong. If there's one thing he could never disappoint his loved ones with, it is getting crushed under the weight of it all.

"My name is Hatsune Mikuo. Yes, I am Hatsune Miku's brother, but that does not matter. This song, Ai Kotoba, is for the people I care about a lot. I hope it reaches their hearts."

Mikuo considered changing the lyrics, but it would be meaningless if he did.

"Please, do enjoy it." Mikuo bowed, then straightened himself.

Under the applause from the crowd, Mikuo looked, and saw.

Akaito.

'This is for you too, Akaito.' Mikuo smiled.

Then the music started.

'Sing your heart out, Mikuo,' Rinto had once said.

Mikuo was doing just that. Every syllable was breathed out with care. Every note carried his thanks.

The lyrics might not fit his situation, but the feeling is the same.

Thank you. I love you.

The song ended with great applause, and Mikuo knew.

It reached their hearts.

As Mikuo walked off the stage, choruses of 'encore' rang behind couldn't describe his feelings then. It was too overwhelming for him.

The first person he ran into was Meito.

"I was going to say you turned strong at an alarming rate, but I know better. You're a natural at this. That's your potential. Congratulations for reaching it," Meito said, then smiled.

"Thank you for helping me reach it." Mikuo smiled in return.

"Look at you. You're not the awkward little Mikuo anymore. You're a better Mikuo now. Don't lose heart, my friend." Meito patted Mikuo's head.

"I promise." Mikuo nodded.

"Go on, then. They're waiting for you." Meito motioned towards the preparation room.

Mikuo entered the room to be showered by congratulations. Rinto was the first to hug Mikuo like he would his treasured teddy bear. Luki patted Mikuo's shoulder, congratulating him on a job well done.

Miku was next to hug Mikuo. "Mikuo, we're all so proud of you..."

"Thank you." Mikuo hugged his sister back. "Thank you so much."

"I knew you can do it," Luka said, smiling a different smile this time.

Even Hiyama-sensei and Gumo were there to give him a pat on the back.

The best came with Kaiko. She was beaming as she told Mikuo, "Akaito is waiting for you in the next room."

* * *

A/N: I suppose you can sense the happy ending and some BL coming up *innocent eyes*

Figured it's stupid to keep a final chapter from such great readers, so I'm typing out the next and last chapter today! =w=

Let's go!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Final chapter already! *hands out tissues*

Really short and somewhat rushed, though... Can't think of ways to improve it as of yet.

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

Chapter 17: The song of bonds for ever

No words were exhanged as Akaito held Mikuo tightly, as if in fear that if he let go, Mikuo would disappear again.

No words were needed, anyway. Mikuo knew he was forgiven.

"I'm sorry," Akaito whispered.

"It's okay, stupid." Mikuo smiled, hugging his best friend in all the world.

"I should have known you won't mock me like that. I'm sorry for not trusting you before." Akaito let go of Mikuo, smiling. "I love you so much."

"Look at your tomato face." Mikuo laughed. "Thank you for loving me."

Akaito bent down and kissed Mikuo on the cheek. He couldn't help it. This little flower deserves it.

It was Mikuo's turn to blush. Embarrassed, he looked away. "I'm not your boyfriend, Akaito." He didn't expect Akaito to kiss him. Isn't kissing off limits?

"... Yeah." Akaito's face grew redder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mikuo smiled a bit. "Just don't do that again."

"Okay."

Mikuo smiled some more. "So... let's enjoy the rest of the festival, yeah?"

"Sure." Akaito nodded.

The two made their way outside, only to be welcomed by a large group.

Rinto, Luki, Gumo, Meito, Kaiko, Miku and Luka were there, of course. Somehow someone summoned all their friends here.

Mikuo thought he saw Hiyama-sensei in the group.

"Akaito and Mikuo, will you put your names here?" Miku asked passing a form to the two.

Akaito took the form and looked at it. It was titled 'Vocaloid Members'. The bottom of the list were Rinto's and Luki's names.

"You're the only ones left," Rinto said, grinning.

"Does anyone have a pen?" Akaito asked.

Luki passed him one.

After writing down his name, Akaito passed the pen and paper to Mikuo. "Your turn."

Mikuo took them. Smiling, he wrote his name below Akaito's.

"Welcome to the Vocaloid family!" the group cheered.

Mikuo was so happy he couldn't help but laugh. He found a place he belongs to. He found a home far warmer than he could ever imagine.

"I'm home," Mikuo whispered.

"You'll be recording songs before you know it." Akaito nudged him. "Your dream came true, didn't it?"

Mikuo only smiled in answer, but that's enough.

* * *

A/N: THE END.

Did I mention that I'm tempted to write a sequel and prequels? It's not decided yet, though. Keep in mind that this isn't actually the end, because Mikuo's life as a singer is just beginning!:D Ganbatte, Mikuo!

Bye bye! Thanks for reading this and bearing with me! I am truly honoured to receive so many views and reviews... Love you all! :)

See you again! ^^


End file.
